prices_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Collision: An Outline
didn't want to make this findable anywhere but it's convenient to have this on the sandbox so I'll do it also valcor got renamed so i should remember that, but i dont really feel like updating this outline to reflect that CONCEPT 4 WE'RE ON FOUR FUCKING CONCEPTS As opposed to the other concepts, this story begins immediately after Resurgence. Ganner is taken in by Linora Taske, and the two quickly have a romantic spark. Before long, Valcor Cenvax, a resident in this town ever since Antimatter Squadron or whenever the poor sucka got exiled, becomes aware of Ganner's presence and begins making plans to use him to strike back at Dylan. That night, Linora and Ganner discuss what little he remembers, and what it means. Linora believes he has a bigger destiny he must find. Cenvax contacts Cyana and basically tells her "Come and get me" knowing she still sees him as a threat and actually will come and kill him. Out in the town square, Cenvax is attacked by Brotherhood mercenaries. As he planned, Ganner comes to his rescue, but Linora also helps out. The Brotherhood insignia on one of the mercenary's shoulder gives Ganner flashbacks of the Brotherhood, and Ganner remembers as being a force of evil that must be stopped. Cenvax tells him they are working with the Empire to hunt down Jedi; Cenvax is targetted because he is a former member. Now that the mercenaries are taken down, Cenvax plans to take their ship to Aniton II, the Brotherhood's planetary base, sneak in, and kill Cyana. Ganner and Linora don't completely like this idea, but they know it's the only way they can stop her. Enter Antimatter Squadron. After escaping the events of Resurgence, the group (plus Galen and Qorbin) is left drifting through space. Hans finally decides to use Ganner's holo message, which details his investigation into the Brotherhood, revealing their ultimate HQ- a planet known as Aniton II. At the monent, the Brotherhood HQ satellite is stationed over Anarto II. The plan is to hijack the space station and activate Eclipse Protocol and destroy the ground base the Brotherhood has established there. They go to the Nebula Corporation for help, and strike a deal: the boss will help if Praxon comes back to them (they also reveal Dylan's mole). They accept. 3rd storyline following Galen and Qorbin: They land on Dathomir looking for answers but the Nightsisters are incredibly hostile. Galen reveals he is the father of Ganner and they allow him to speak to the leader. She tells him about Decien and tells him where to find him so he may avenge the fallen. His location? Anarto II. Ganner, Linora, and Cenvax disguise themselves as the mercenaries to get inside, which triggers a flashback of when Ganner did the same thing to get into Mandalore. They get in and Cenvax begins to form his plan, telling Ganner and Linora they need to contact the Empire to get backup. Through a combination of mind-tricks and some small fights, the group gets into the comms room, where they attempt to send a message but are blocked off by Cyana. At the same time, Qorbin and Galen use the Force to convince the person who verifies their identity, whatever you call that, to let them onto the planet. Once they're in, they take two guards' disguises and seek out Decien, following his trail in the Force that Qorbin picked up way back in The Hunted.